No Surrender
by Nedwards23
Summary: Just a small fic I wrote about ezria, complete au hope you like it :) please review..pretty please


No Surrender

This story is based off Bruce Springsteen's song No Surrender. If you haven't heard it i suggest you give it a go , its a great song although i have to admit i prefer the acoustic version to the album.

In this story Aria and Ezra are both high school students and instead of being a couple they are just friends. Let me know what you think and leave a review please.

P.s sorry for any mistakes, now enjoy :)

"Come on, lets get out of here." Ezra said as he grabbed Aria's dainty hand in his and ran out of the class with her so quickly their teacher barely had time to register what was happening.

"What are we doing?" Aria asked as he led them to the car park.

"I'm sorry, i just had to get away from all the fools in there."

"They're idiots, just ignore them."

"Easier said then done." Ezra replied as he got in his car with Aria and began to drive.

The pair was silent for a few minutes before Aria asked, "What do you think we're missing?"

"Hardly anything i bet, hell, we learned more from a three minute record then we ever learned at that school."

"You're not wrong there." Aria said as she let out a small giggle causing Ezra to smile to himself, she had a beautiful laugh.

The pair then spent the day together before retiring to their homes, which were next to one another, where they got an ear full from their parents over dinner.

After being lectured about the importance of education for almost an hour the pair decide to escape their family and head to a place that was just theirs, the roof on top of Aria's bedroom, it was perfect for the pair as it was a flat roof meaning they could keep their balance easily and they could also see the stars in the sky.

Ezra was there first, which was no surprise to Aria but what was a surprise was that Ezra had brought blankets and pillows with him to make the pair more comfortable. The small but beyond sweet gesture made Aria smile as she walked towards him.

"Your parents go off on you too?" She asked even though she knew the answer, during her dinner she could hear his fathers voice through the wall.

"Yeah, but i can take it, I'm just sorry i got you in trouble too, i shouldn't have made you leave."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad we left, it was fun." Aria told him not wanting him to feel bad.

Ezra smiled up at her before patting the space in front of him and opening his arms for her. Aria instantly went to him and sank into his loving embrace.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Aria said.

"Yeah you are." Ezra replied causing Aria to smile wide as she gently tapped his arm.

"Not me you idiot, the sky, isn't the sky beautiful." she said.

" Yes it is, but you're more beautiful." Ezra said as he gave the side of her head a gentle kiss.

"Promise me something." Aria said quietly .

"Sure, what is it?" Ezra asked.

"Promise me you won't forget me." Aria said as a wave of sadness washed over her.

"Forget you, never, you're my best friend."

"You promise?"

"promise." Ezra told her kissing her hair line once again before adding. "And promise me you won't surrender to what your parents want you to do, don't back away from your dreams, you're better than that."

"I promise, no retreat, no surrender." Aria replied. They had had this conversation numerous time and the saying 'No retreat, No surrender' had become a sort of motto for them.

"You know all these promises makes me think of how soilders would vow to look after one another on winters nights if that makes sense." Ezra said getting all poetic

"It makes sense, only luckily for us we only have to fight our parents and not a war."

Ezra was about to reply when the sound of Maggie, Aria's sisters voice called for Aria to come back inside. The pair exchanged goodbyes before reluctantly going into their respective houses to deal with their parents once again.

The duo spent the next several months together, having adventures and pissing off their parents even more than they already had until the time came for them to go to their separate colleges, eventually causing them to lose contact with one another.

Ten years later.

Aria had, had yet another argument with her parents in her old family home and decided to get away from them.

She headed to her roof just like she did as a teenager in a rage but soon calmed down at the sight before her.

"Ezra?" She said quietly, afraid this was all one very vivid dream.

He turned around at the sound of his voice, an instant smile spread across his face. He quickly got to his feet and held Aria in a tight hug, even lifting her off the ground in his excitement. It had been far too long since he had last seen her.

"I'm so glad to see you." he said as he placed her back on the ground and looked at her. She looked older but so did he, she smiled at him, happy to see him again but he could tell she was still sad about something.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried as he wiped away a stray tear with the palm of his thumb.

"My parents." Was all she said before walking to where Ezra was previously sat and sat down herself. Ezra followed her and sat behind her, just like he had a decade ago, it was like nothing had changed between the pair.

As Aria felt Ezra behind her she leaned into his embrace as he placed his arms around her lovingly, knowing this little comfort would make her feel better.

"Are you still at war with your parents about your career?"

"Yep, it's still a raging war but it ain't mine anymore to win." Aria told him sadly as she fiddled with his fingers that were resting on her flat stomach.

"What do you mean? It's your life, you should fight to keep it." Ezra told her confused as to why she would back down so easily.

"It's just not worth it anymore, its a loosing battle and its just so much easier to just let them have their moment, apologise, have dinner, leave, then do the same thing next week." Aria told him. She had been fighting the fight with her parents for as long as she could remember and eventually enough was enough and she eventually decided to go with the easier option.

"But what about 'No retreat, No surrender'?" Ezra asked slightly disappointed she had gone back on her word.

"I keep it with me." She said rather criptically, confusing Ezra slightly before she rolled her sleve up and showing him the words inked on her forarm

Ezra smiled at her before laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?" Aria asked confused.

"Two great minds think alike." Was all Ezra said before pulling his short sleeve t shirt over his bicep revealing his own inking of the words.

A/N I'm not sure how i feel about the ending but there you have it. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading

Also for anyone reading Friendly Dinner I'm sorry i haven't update in ages I'm trying my best to upload it and hopefully I'll have it up before the end of next week (please don't hate me)


End file.
